Nothing stays the same, life is just a game!
by DreamsInMyHeart16
Summary: Rei has finally hurt Aya for the last time in her eyes, Aya strikes back by becoming a totally different person. Ran refuses to let her stay that way but what if the old Aya is completely gone? Can Rei, Ran, Miyu, and Yuya save her? AyaxRei YuyxRan YamxMi
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**I do not own SuperGals nor its characters etc, but I do own Yuki, Hana, and Souske, because they are made up characters.

I hope you guys will like the story, it was just a idea I came up with that was VERY random. :3

* * *

- - - -

_**Chapter One**_:

_This is the last time:_

_Aya - Upset? Otohata did it for the last time!_

- - - -

* * *

Aya looked into Otohata eyes, her hazel eyes filled with tears once again from the coldness he brings upon her. Otohata looked at her as if his actions meant nothing and as if he didn't care how she felt. Aya looked down and walked away, she was getting tired of this. She stopped walking, she was only a few feet away, she turned around at him. Her eyes filled with sadness, tears staining her cheeks. Rei only turned around and walked away in the oppositte direction.

_**The Next Day**_

Aya walked through the gates of Hounan High school, she looked at the ground in deep thought. _'Why does Rei always hurt me? Yet, his heart seems like it calls out to me. I'm getting tired of the same old routine, he criticizes me, I run and cry and Ran and Miyu are worried, Ran tells him to apologize and I go back to being by his side. I'm getting really, really fed up with this. This time I'm leaving, and I'm never coming back. I'm changing, I'm going to be stronger.' _Aya thought.

"AYA!" Miyu yelled as she Ran up to the blue-black haired gal.

"Hello Miyu." Aya said with a smile but Miyu could sense something was wrong.

"Otohata hurt you again, didn't he?" Miyu asked as Aya looked down sadly.

"Yes, but this time. . .there is going to be a new ending to this repeated chapter." Aya said as Miyu looked at her curiously.

**In Class **

Mr. Nakanishi and Ran had their usual fights, this time she didn't do her 500 paged essay and had an excuse as always. Aya looked out the window boredly as the class chatted away during the argugement. Miyu looked at Aya with concern.

_**After School**_

Aya walked by herself, she decided to think out her new plan. It was dangerous and unlike her but, she wanted to change herself.

"No longer will I. . .be weak." She said as she walked home.

With Ran

"Wasn't Aya suppose to meet us at Palm Tree?" Ran asked Miyu who nodded.

"Yes, but remember she didn't even walk with us after school." Miyu frowned.

"Hm. And so I invited Rei for no reason? God, he's going to get on my nerves about that." Ran said with anger in her voice, she was worried about Aya more than anything.

"Ran, you called?" Yuya asked as he and Rei walked up to the two Gals.

"Yes, have you guys seen Aya?" Ran asked as she glared at Rei.

"No." Yuya said shaking his head.

"Damn, Rei I'm getting real pissed off about the way you treat Aya, your going to push her one day and her nice attitude is going to disappear." Ran said as Rei gave her a questioning look.

"And that bothers me, how?" Rei asked as Miyu held Ran back.

"We'll just have to wait until Aya comes to us." Miyu suggested as Yuya nodded.

_**Three Weeks Later**_

There was no sign of Aya, and Naka-teach had told the two that Aya transferred into a different school.

"W-why would Aya do that?!" Miyu said as her eyes widened. "Aya. . ." Miyu's eyes watered as her and Ran walked out of school.

"Rei must of really did it this time." Ran said as she was ready to strangle the brown haired Grand Prix winnder. The two met up as Galicious Mall. Yuya and Rei were already there, so was Tatsuki.

"Ran baby, what's the urgent news?" Tatsuki asked as Ran looked down.

"Aya transferred out of Hounan, she won't pick up her cell, her mom keeps telling us she's not home, AND we can't find her no where in Shibuya, its almost as if she disappeared." Ran said as Rei looked away. _'Aya, what are you doing? Did I really hurt you that bad. . .that you would leave everyone behind?'_ He thought.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER REI?!" Ran yelled as Rei turned to look at her, not a change from his monotone and cold expression.

"I did nothing, she gets sad and jealous easily." Rei said as all of them gave him a questioningly look.

"What do you mean?" Miyu asked.

"I meant what I said." Rei said before walking off.

"Y-YOU BASTARD! YOU DON'T KNOW HOW SENSITIVE AYA IS AND YOUR ALWAYS CRITICIZING HER AND SHOWING A LEAST BIT OF SYMPATHY!" Ran yelled as Miyu held her back.

With Aya

"Yo." Said that soft calm tone of a once straight A student. She was in the shadow of a alleyway, her hair was in a small ponytail, she wore a jacket with a black crown spreading its wings designed on the back of it, ripped jeans hiding her small legs, a black tank top under her jacket, sneakers on her feet.

"We found their location, boss." A guy said as she slowly came out the shadow.

"Well, lets have a little fun, shall we?" Aya said with a grin.

* * *

Uh oh, Aya's one bad chick.! Wonder what happens next? Stay tuned.

**Other information:**

Read and review, I WANT REVIEWS PLEASE!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**I do not own SuperGals nor its characters etc, but I do own Yuki, Hana, and Souske, because they are made up characters.

I hope you guys will like the story, it was just a idea I came up with that was VERY random. :3

* * *

- - - -

_**Chapter Two**_:

_Aya, what has become of you?!:_

_Aya - Gone?! She's a Gang Leader!! _

- - - -

* * *

Aya walked beside her sixteen member gang, they were called 'Black Crows'. Aya had been with them since her absence from Shibuya, she felt that this will improve her, make her less sensitive, and stronger. Even though she might not be able to defeat Ran yet, but in a few week she thought she would be stronger than anyone who would cross her path. She walked with them until they were at an old abandoned playground.

"Boss, when do you think they are coming?" A girl asked, she was one of Aya's most strongest gang member, her name was Hana. Even though her name meant Flower but she would kick your ass if you dare disrespect her. Hana had raven black hair, midnight blue eyes, and porcelain skin. She wore the same attire as Aya, her sister name was Yuki, Yuki had silver hair, amber eyes, and porcelain skin. She was very icy and cold, she reminded Aya of Rei but Yuki was more nicer than Rei could ever be. Aya thought of Yuki as a trusted adviser.

"We'll just have to be patient." Aya said with a grin as she heard bats and metal bars scraping against the ground, "Let the games begin."

_**--: Next Day, Morning:--**_

Ran silently walked, she was determined to find Aya and would search anywhere for her.

"Aya. . ." Ran said silently as her mind flickered with memories of her, Aya, and Miyu together, "When I find you I promise. . .your life will be above all others." Ran said as she looked up at the sky, "Shibuya isn't the same without her. . ." Miyu, Yuya, and Tatsuki approached the sad Ran.

"Miyu misses her so much. . ."Miyu sighed as her eyes were red due to the crying, Yuya walked over to Ran and embraced her, he felt it was the right thing to do at the moment. Tatsuki was taken back and glared at Yuua. Ran blinked a few times before Yuya had let her go.

"We'll find Aya, and we'll all be happy again." Yuya said as Ran nodded and patted his shoulder.

"Thanks Yuya." Ran said as Rei walked up to them.

"I traced her cellphone." Rei said as he pulled out a 4x4 card.

"What? How? She answered the phone?" Ran asked as Rei shook his head.

"I took her number and placed it on this software that helps locate the user of the number." Rei said coldly as usual.

"That's great, so where is she?!" Ran said as Rei looked at her.

"In the outskirts of Osaka, I can't really say for sure." Rei sighed as Ran smirked.

"Lets get a train ticket and get our asses down there!" Ran yelled.

_**--: With Aya:--**_

Aya grabbed the collar of her arch enemy, the leader of the gang called 'East side Tokio Police.'

"You think you could fuck with me and my gang? And expect to live?!" Aya yelled as the black eyed, bloody and horribly bruised boy stuttered.

"I-I still don't give a damn about you-u." He said with a cocky grin. Aya raised her hand and smacked him fiercely across the face and kneed his stomach as blood came out of his mouth.

"Don't be so cocky." Aya said as she turned to a brown haired, emerald green eyed boy, "Take his sorry ass to the hospital." Aya demanded as the boy nodded, his name was Souske another trusted member of the group. Aya walked alone down the streets of Osaka. She wiped the blood from the side of her mouth.

_**--:With Ran:--**_

Ran and the other ran, except Rei who caught a glimpse of someone walking in the alleyway and decided to follow. As soon as he went there he saw a girl, pale, long blue-black hair, with a Crow on the back of her jacket.

"Aya?" Rei said as Aya turned around slowly, her eyes showed no shock, happiness, nor sadness just rage and a killer intent.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Aya asked as Rei looked at her in shock.

"Aya, what. . .what are you doing here? Everyone is worried about you and-" He was cut off by her sharp words.

"Nobody gives a fuck about me, don't even try to use that phony like on me you sick bastard." Aya said as she glared at him, "All everyone does is hurt me, control me, smother me! I'm not a fucking child y'know, and worst of all. . .you of all people come to search for me when you have hurt me countless of times." Rei looked away, her words had cut deep.

"I only answered your questions, I wouldn't just lie to you." Rei said as Aya was forming her hands to fist, she was getting really angry.

"Right, you did answer my questions. You basically just kept me following along while you had feelings for Ran, that's a good thing right?" Aya said as she turned around. "You can just burn in hell for all I care." Rei, even thought he didn't look like it, was hurt. He made Aya become this, far from who she use to be.

"Aya, just come home."

"What home? A place with you and Ran and the others, I rather die than go back." Aya said walking off. Rei sighed as he walked to where he figured Ran and the other would be, in a Cafe. He walked in an sat at the table with them.

"Did you find her?" Ran asked as Rei nodded.

"REALLY?! Where is she!? Is she okay!?" Miyu asked exictedly.

"She is in a gang, she's different now." Rei said as Miyu's and Ran's eyes widened.

"N-no way. . .Aya could never!" Miyu yelled as her eyes watered.

"Your lying!" Ran yelled as Rei gave her a cold look, she could tell he wasn't lying for she could see the hurt in his eyes, "I can't believe it. . ."

"She doesn't want to see anyone of us, she said she rather die than go back to Shibuya." Rei said as Yuya looked down sadly as did Tatsuki.

"This is all your fault!" Miyu yelled at Rei as he looked away.

"No, she asked me a question and I answered it. . .simple as that." Rei said with a bit of hurt in his voice.

* * *

Wonder what happens next? Stay tuned.

**Other information:**

Read and review, I WANT REVIEWS PLEASE!!


End file.
